for the moment
by priestessmykala
Summary: wolfram decides its best to break the engagment and yuuris timing stinks


This is a yuuram pairing, kind of depressing in the beginning but I decided to leave it on a more positive note. A happy ending you might say.

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did then they wouldn't be wasting their time in stories wishing they would get together._

For the moment, his lips were stuck in the same position as they were 10 seconds ago, when his fiancé informed him that he was in fact canceling their engagement. Wolfram finally got tired of being gawked at and quietly told Yuuri to close his mouth and take the news like a dignified king should.

Promptly, Yuuri complied by recomposing himself but he still couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling at the moment. There were so many feelings he didn't know which to express first anyways. The news was shocking, Wolfram had always been so serious about their engagement, why the change?

Perhaps that's where he should start.

"Why Wolfram? You are always so intent on keeping me faithful, why do you want to cancel it now, after all this time?"

Yuuri suddenly thought of Wolframs past engagement to Elizabeth and pounded his fist to his hand and said "souka! You have changed your mind about Elizabeth." And he was proud of the fact that he had figured that one out on his own and gave himself a nod of approval.

Wolfram just raised an eyebrow at that but didn't bother to answer.

"Ok maybe not but there could be a number of things that can be going on like eto…" 

Yuuri mused to himself.

Another glance in Wolframs direction told him that he wasn't going to offer any kind of help.

His lack of answering was confusing to the king, but he still kept babbling about different scenarios that could cause this sudden change in Wolfram.

After what seemed like hours of Yuuri's imagination running wild with different stories and Wolfram having to listen to them, the double black looked over to his fiancé and noticed that he was practicing amazing constraint in controlling his temper.

Wolfram just stood there staring at Yuuri but he was trembling and his expression hard and annoyed. Yuuri knew that if he didn't do something intelligent soon, he was going to be fried Maou.

Yuuri finally ran out of things to come up with and his fiancé had yet to say anything about all of his thoughts no matter how absurd they had sounded. Besides nobody in Shin Makoku knows about aliens anyways.

In his discussion with himself, Yuuri had wandered around the room but Wolfram stayed in the same spot in the same position with the same flat, unreadable expression on his while watching his king. And he was still annoyed as ever with his wimpy king.

Yuuri on the other hand was just noticing the silence with a deafening roar in his ears. The room was just so quiet save for regular castle noises that he had learned to tune out and his own heavy breathing. He was actually getting really nervous about his fiancés silence, it wasn't really a good thing. A loud wolfram he had learned how to handle, but a quiet Wolfram meant trouble. It was unnerving and suddenly everything else in their room became more interesting than facing his friend at the moment.

He turned his head to look at him, but nothing had changed about the way the prince was watching him, wasn't he listening to anything he was saying? He wasn't even loosing his temper with him about his stupid ideas of why Wolfram was calling off the engagement.

Was this even his Wolfram? Was he even awake?

Just to be safe Yuuri reached over and pinched his arm, hard.

"ITIA!" that hurt!

He bit his lip to keep from losing his composure even more and quickly walked over to where Wolfram stood watching him and waiting for him to really take this like a dignified king using whatever methods it takes for this wimp to get there.

Wolfram only moved back a slight step when he realized that Yuuri's last attempt at the reality of the situation was to actually touch him to see if he was dreaming. He would have none of that, he was past the point of longing for his kings touch and he wouldn't be weakened by it now.

At his movement backwards, Wolfram saw that dawning in the maou's eyes of how he really wasn't dreaming, this was really the same Wolfram and that he had actually told him that he was calling off the engagement.

Yuuri allowed his outstretched hand to fall back to his side and his eyes widened in realization that Wolfram was serious.

"Wolf..am"

No response.

"Nande?" it wasn't spoken as loudly as he had spoken the princes name but still able to be heard and judging from his companions reaction, Wolfram wasn't going bother with his pride in answering such a question. He just stood there watching him go through the process of taking the shock. He didn't even offer some kind of comfort when he noticed that maybe the maou wasn't going to be as happy as he had anticipated about this news.

"Doushite? Wolfram! At least an explanation!"

At this his blonde prince made a move to cross his arms across his chest instead of standing with them defiantly on his hips. The look on his face gave Yuuri a flitter of hope that he would know what was going on but just as he thought it, Wolframs face hardened even more and locked his gaze on his kings.

Instantly the young king was reminded about how he could easily get lost in his fiancés eyes, they reminded him so many times of a deep green lake.

But at the moment that lake had sign up saying that swimming in this area was dangerous.

Wolfram was giving Yuuri the 'this part of the discussion is not for you to know' look.

Yuuri pulled back in shock, why was he being this way? What had happened?

"Wolfram, what have I done? If its some horrible demon custom that I did to offend you, please tell me, I will fix it.."

"Don't be like this…please.."

"Wolfram!!"

"You haven't done anything heika." Yuuri was shocked to hear his fiancés voice; it was the first thing he had said since informing him of the news. The way it was said was empty and forced. But more importantly, if he hadn't offended him, then what?

Wolfram sighed, his king was beginning to panic and that was not in his original plan. He closed his eyes to think of something but Yuuri mistook the action for something entirely different.

"I am not a wimp!"

Wolframs eyes shot open at Yuuri's declaration and he began to step towards his fian..no his ex-fiance. The determined look in his eyes must have frightened Yuuri because now he was the one backing up.

When he was in grabbing range, Wolfram grabbed each side of his king's cheeks and stretched them apart and plastered a smile on his face.

"You are a wimp and no I am not joking.." then he let go and Yuuri reached up to rub his abused person.

"I really am going to break the engagement that I have with you and nothing you say or do from now on is going to change my mind!"

"Wimp!"

Yuuri chuckled at that, there was something Wolfram wasn't saying that he was using the 'wimp' to cover up for. It wasn't just his cheeks that hurt now, it was his chest. How could their relationship be in such a bad state after all that they had been through that Wolfram didn't trust him to tell him about what was really going on inside of his heart? Especially after all the times that he had allowed him to see inside of his.

"..You know, Wolfram, if you are in some kind of trouble, I wont judge you for it."

Yuuri hoped that this and one of his prize-winning smiles would do the trick and it was just a matter of time before his fiancé broke and told him the truth about what was going on. Sometimes it was irritating the way he was sometimes the last to know about things. But that usually wasn't the case with Wolfram.

But they just stood there staring at each other.

'Eh? Ok, so it must be a big problem and it is taking a little longer for him to place his trust in me. Any minute now'

Yuuri may have been able to hold his smile but inside he was starting to sweat and as the seconds ticked on, he just knew that the other boy could see the sweat rolling off of him.

His fiancé was very strong willed, and showed no signs of faltering, in fact if Yuuri looked close, the look his fiancé was giving him was starting to make him sweat but for different reasons.

And finally he could take it no more.

"ARG!! Yamette! Just spit it out already" the maou screamed in frustration and dug his hands into his hair. Wolfram was really serious about this and he had no intention of letting him help, and that was perhaps probably the hardest to take.

Yuuri hadn't heard any kind of noise from the other occupant in the room and for a moment stopped his rant to stare at his..

Suddenly his heart jumped into his chest.

_Wolfram was.._

His mouth went dry

_Not.._

And his expression fell into a look of utter defeat. Wolfram knew that look and knew that he had done what he had come to do. With that the blonde soldier turned on his heel to walk out the door with whatever dignity he had left.

Wolfram..is this what you really want? 

He had to know and with that resolve in mind the maou made one last attempt at the truth behind his friend's actions.

Wolfram was stopped in his tracks when he felt Yuuri's hand on his wrist. He was already on the verge of tears and wasn't sure if could take another minute with his king and his forlorn look on his innocent face. But he had made his decision and knew this had to be done so slowly he turned to look at the young king.

His hands were trembling as his tears threatened to fall, this was by far the most dramatic change in his life yet and what was worst, it wasn't something that someone could help him with on protocol. It wasn't like Gunter to have a book somewhere on how to take rejection from a male fiance that you thought you never wanted.

One look at Yuuri's face and Wolfram just almost broke.

_Almost._

The maou was supposed to be someone who was regal, poised, strong and dignified. Everything the man before was not. No, his Yuuri was far more than just an undignified wimp. The love that he gave freely to everyone did indeed come back to him and it benefited them all and the proof was in the peaceful era that they were entering.

Just thinking about what life was going to be like now made his chest swell to the point of taking his breath, but he had come this far now there would be no going back.

Without saying another word, Wolfram walked the short distance between him and his king and snaked an arm around Yuuri's neck and with the other free hand he placed on his lips to silence any other words that his king may want to say at this point.

They were so close to each other that all Yuuri had to do was to bring up his frozen arm and move Wolframs finger on his lips and they would be sharing yet another kiss. But then again, this kiss would hold no more confirmation to his feelings than the last one did.

"Yuuri" Wolfram's face was set in a determined expression but his voice was sweet like honey. Yuuri had no choice but to allow himself to be captured by his fiancés tempting tone and his green eyes that he had often associated with a large lake.

"Yuuri, do you love me?"

"Eh?" the question took him by surprise, how was he supposed to answer when he wasn't sure of what he felt?

But how could he not answer his blonde?

"Wolfram…I…I"

"Could you kiss me not just on the lips but on other parts of me that you think I would enjoy?"

Now that was unexpected and his face showed it. Yuuri clearly jumped and to Wolfram it was clear what his answer was no matter how Yuuri tried to sugarcoat it.

"Wolfram…was is it you are trying to say? Is this the reason, because I am no able to do THAT kinds of stuff to you?"

"Wolfram! You know how much of wimp I am!"

And he was starting to get too hot from the close proximity to this bishounen prince. The king shut his eyes and turned his head away in case wolframs face showed something that he didn't want to see.

However, strong fingers cupped his cheeks and forced his eyes to face what they had feared most which was the betrayal in his fiancés eyes. They both knew that Yuuri was having trouble still accepting their relationship and his prince had finally got tired of waiting just as he said he would when they were fighting Dia Shimeron.

And it hurt to know this. He never thought that he would loose what he treasured most in the world just because he couldn't lead by example and look past Wolframs gender.

There was always room for change, he was still young and it was accepted in this world, not only that but his family knew and they had more than accepted Wolfram as his fiancé. He had all the support of his advisors and the kingdom should he do something to screw up in the future.

But how was he going to change Wolframs mind? He had already made the resolve to come in and risk his pride to tell him it was off.

The last kiss was just a peck, it wasn't bad and he wasn't against it happening again under the right circumstances.

Wolfram watched in anticipation as emotions flickered across Yuuri s face. What could that wimp be thinking about? He couldn't make this easy for me could he?

He was just about to drop his hands at his sides and walk out the door when he suddenly felt his king's hands on his shoulders with the most determined expression on his face like he had made the most important decision ever. Didn't really concern him, he will be gone by tonight to patrol the borders.

Yuuri's lips however met his in one quick instance before he could react and it was over just as quickly.

"Yuuri! What was that!?" He tried to jump back away from this person in front of him but he only followed him with an even more determined look on his face.

Wolfram and Yuuri took repeated steps back until the prince was pinned against the door he was just trying to walk out of. Wolfram glanced backwards at the door and looked back to see that his king had taken a different look to him, but it didn't make him feel any better about his situation.

Should've left when I had the chance earlier. "Yuuri, what's the meaning of kissing me…"

Yuuri shut his words off with another kiss but this time he decided to be more aggressive with it since the first kiss didn't seem to communicate his feelings.

Instead of holding Wolfram with his hands he used his whole body getting the response that he was looking for.

His blonde prince relaxed totally and allowed Yuuri entrance to what was left of him, it was always his anyways. But he really was enjoying his wimpy maou being dominant this way.

Yuuri broke the kiss all too soon for Wolfram but didn't relinquish control of the princes body. He wanted him to know many things about how was feeling at the moment but didn't know where to start, but there was one thing he needed to make clear that he was absolute sure of.

"Wolfram, I may not be totally sure of the future us and my feelings but I never want you to leave my side and don't say that you will always be there to protect me. From you I want more than that."

Wolfram was stunned "Yuuri..you"

"please Wolfram, I am a wimp who desperately needs you…not Conrad who will run away for the sake of my idea of a kingdom, not a woman who doesn't understand me at all. It has to be you, Wolfram"

Yuuri had cried for many things that had happened in his time in his new kingdom but never had he cried as a means of begging.

Wolfram just couldn't, now that he could clearly see that his maou was willing to try now of all times. Nevertheless, willing to give them a shot.

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the door he was still pinned against, he could feel it, his resolve to walk out of Yuuri's life as his fiancé was walking out the door instead. Then it dawned on him, 'leading by example, ka?'

Yuuri was shocked to see wolfram start laughing, was he making a mockery of his feelings?

"Oy! Wolfram!"

"Wimp!!"

"NANI!!" that's all he had to say after all that!

His blonde prince was now laughing so hard that the maou had to step away to give him some space. But he was getting angrier by the minute; maybe he should have just let him walk out the door if this was the way he was going to be.

Yuuri balled up his fist in frustration and got ready to push the prince out of the way to leave suddenly Wolfram stopped laughing and stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

This change was puzzling, "eh, Wolra…"

SLAP!

"ITTIA!!"

Wolfram just..just slapped me!!

On my left cheek!!

And he didn't go easy on me either!!

Wolfram softened his smirk and touched Yuuris reddened cheek. "did you forget that I had just broken my engagement to you"

Ah..so that was it. "ahhaha.." Yuuri just chucked nervously but even though that part was made clear, he still didn't have any idea as to what was so funny a second ago.

His glance towards Wolfram told him that he wasn't going to get much more out of him and to just be happy that they were going to be engaged again.

Suddenly a small Wolfram appeared in his head screaming 'and you had better not mess this chance up you hennochoke!!'

Yuuri was being weird again but something told Wolfram that things were going to be okay. But now he wore a large smile on his face, not just because things were starting to look up but now he realized that maybe somewhere in the depths of his heart, way down (way, way down) he a wimp also.

Well I know it makes no sense and all but I just couldn't get it out my head. Some of the things that I have in there I realized may have come from the novels.

Like how Yuuri is always referring to wolframs eyes as deep pools, and the reference to the 3rd ova is in there also.

If you haven't watched it your missing out, they really do kiss!!

Well review if you want I always like to hear how boring my stories are!!(just kidding)

Happy new years!!


End file.
